I'll Never Ask For Anyone But You
by IrisCarlyle
Summary: Sequel to Another Heart Calls. Hook is released from the hospital and moves in with Emma. This is the story of their life, living alongside the threat of Rumpelstiltskin. Secrets will come out and fights will happen, but in the end... its always love, right? Captain Swan.
1. Dock

**I'll Never ask for Anyone but You**

He was asleep. Her hand grasped over his, a sigh etched along her face. She was glad he was asleep, the peaceful look on his scarred face and the slight heaving of his chest. As night wore on it gave her something to latch onto.

"He's dead," she breathed hours later, not aware that he was awake. "Well not dead, he just hasn't changed… I never even felt a strong attachment…" she laughed a little while tossing her head back. Funny that she could laugh when she felt so hopeless. "It was my way of not letting myself get attached to someone like you. I lied to protect myself. I know men like you, birthed the son of one. A danger." She confessed to the air and steadily fell back into her chair. With all confessed and normal, and her completely unaware that the sleeping man was awake, she drifted into an easy sleep. Hands still clasped.

When Emma awoke a blanket covered her and the smell of coffee entered her nostrils. Her awakening was steady, until she realized where she was. Cringing at the sight of the empty bed she summoned a nurse with a groggily whistle.

"Yes?" She blinked at Emma; glare concealed with a hundred emotions.

"Where is he," she pointed towards the empty bed.

With a lick of her lips and a knowing smile she replied, "left first thing this morning. It's been a week, he could go."

Emma looked alarmed, "where did he go?"

"No idea," replied the Nurse as she walked away. "He didn't say…"

With gritted teeth Emma peeled the blanket from her and followed her nose to the coffee. There, on the table lay the mug… with a note underneath it.

_Emma,_

_You have awoken. And probably looking for me I presume. Where did I end up? To be honest, I have no idea. I can assure you I left some time around 7, and knowing you you've awoken around 9. Seek me out at the harbor… and don't tell anyone where you're going. Well, if you want your confessions to stay hidden… Farewell._

_ xx_

_Killian_

Her blood began to boil with irritation, as she flew the coffee-ringed note into the trash. With a sigh she grabbed the mug and stormed out of the hospital. Her sheriff belt forgotten on the armchair.

He was waiting near an old looking boat, which seemed unused for half a million years. With a smile he patted his hand along the bow. "She came with me Emma!" He nearly howled in joy, not turning to face her as she stormed down to the dock. "Never thought I'd see her again… ah the blood spilled along her boards…" For a moment he remembered the Crocodile but was thrown off guard as he was thrown against his boat.

Emma stood glaring at him, "how dare you!" She sneered, eyes ablaze. "Listening in to me, talking. Threatening me. I can add another count when I arrest you!"

His response was a smile, completely unthreatened by her glare. Moving his mouth only inches from her own he hissed sweetly, "I know you wouldn't."

She shoved him against the boat once more, making sure his bones rattled but still tightening her grip. "You don't know me."

"I know that you hate the fact that you are in love with me." He countered, head tilting to study her face. Even in its contorted anger she looked beautiful.

She was caught off guard for a moment, loosening her grip and gaping her jaw in slight disbelief. Her eyes changed from hard stone to lost molten lava. She gulped before replying, "I don't like to get attached."

"You got attached to that Graham… by the rumors," the grin on his face widening.

"And he died," she gasped as a nerve was hit, making her body feel like quick silver but still her grip held tight upon his shirt.

"Yes well, I'm not dead… or made of wood… and I can fend for myself. So just give in Emma," he breathed as she pulled back. The look in their eyes mirrored each other. Looks of guilt and longing, and lost. He pushed the nerve even deeper, "we've both lost someone, so why don't we just try again… ?" He asked, remembering the woman that traveled with him for many years but fell victim to the old heart-torn-out trick by the man she chose to sire her son.

And with that her lips found his. It was small, delicate and passionate. Lasting little in the amount of time but long in the amount of feelings. It was a start as his hook draped along her neck, the cold metal sending chills down her spine. So he held her tighter, warming her. Even after the kiss had ended he held her in his embrace to show the growing mutual feelings. Their thoughts the same, feelings identical. Twins from separate places, one thing was sure: a beginning has struck.

**A / N **This is a WIP, I'll try to update as much as possible. Thank you for the 'praise' of Another Heart Calls, which as greatly influenced the quickness of this one! I hope you like it! The title comes from the lyrics of Another Heart Calls, which is my Captain Swan song. Feel free to PM me for any ideas or prompts, I love hearing feedback. Also, please review! I love my feedback and to know if you guys are actually reading this or just viewing it! Again thank you, have a good day!


	2. Metallic

Mary Margaret is not pleased at what stumbles upon her doorstep. Being released from the hospital only days before her head still aches with the air of an old coma. Her stare is raging motherly, "why is he here?" She snaps, arms crossed.

Emma hangs her head, this would be the tricky part.

"Still living with your parents?" Ask Killian lightly, his accent strong and overrunning, but the words are light and filled with curiosity.

Emma takes no notion to his words, only a cringe of the hand, "Mary -"

"- Mother" interrupted Snow before letting her daughter speak.

"- _Mother, _he hasn't a place to stay." Hissed Emma, nearly flailing in outrage.

"He tried to kill us," she responded with a snort. Charming stood by her side, his gaze hard and unwelcoming at the site of him. He obviously showed unwavering loyalty to Snow – and only her.

It was almost outrageous how little they cared for the one-handed man, how hard they cast him out. With a hard glare and bile in her mouth she spoke, "and you call yourselves kind. Don't you see he wanted to get back here as much as you did?" She was nearly shouting, hands clenched and shaking. "He did what he had to so he could _survive _like the rest of us! Deny him shelter and you are just as bad a Cora and him."

Emma didn't even hear the words that were muttered by Killian - _please don't - _because she was to focused on her mother.

Her mother just watched her, curiosity etched on her face. All signs of her old hostility had vanished and she just looked at her husband. For a moment there was a look in their eyes that Emma couldn't identify and then a nod. Charming then spoke, "Emma dear, you're right. We are being cruel. We are trying to protect a child that has already grown into adulthood. We know what it is like to be denied from another… and I hate seeing that happen to you. He can stay, as seeing no one else would accept him."

Killian and Emma looked at them, not entirely believing what they were hearing. The two of them weren't engaged, or even close to it. They were starting something, two broken bodies beginning after a shatter. The idea of them being to involved so early made their ears twitch but they continued to listen.

"And to be frank, we need to give you some space. Me and Snow are moving out."

Emma's glare was still strong but her brow un-furrowed at these words, "what!" She snorted. "I don't believe Storybrooke has any open property."

"Actually, that's wrong…" Said Snow with a twitch of a smile. "Near the woods there is a small cabin. A lot like what your father grew up in."

"And this flat'll be mine?" Asked Emma, brow resumed to its furrowed state. She admitted it, it would be sad to see her old flat-share move, but Emma did like the idea of living on her own again. Well, minus Killian.

Snow nodded, tears brimming at her eyes. "As alone as you'd like it."

Emma hadn't fully forgiven her mom for the recent fight but she still pulled her into an embrace. "You'll be nearby…"

"Its for the best." Agreed her mother.

"We'll be gone by noon tomorrow," her father breathed with a grin. "And c'mon, we have a lot of packing to do… your mother has packed on the crap for the past years…" He looked around at the knickknacks and curled his nose with a shiver.

Snow just giggled in response, pulling some boxes from nearby.

Killian even began to smile, "I've got this!"

"Hey! Don't touch anything! I don't trust you and your hook," said Charming with a light tone. It was light but Emma could still identify the chill behind his words and the way his mouth curled angrily. She sighed, it would take some time for her parents to except the pirate into their house. But this was a start.

So with everyone happy she handed Killian a box, which he balanced precisely on the crook of an arm. And all was joyful as they began to pack up and star life a 'new.


	3. Salmon

He had begun to fit in. It was a quiet arrangement, the sheriff and the fishermen. Killian wasn't one for the fleshy smells but if it meant being on the water on his old boat, then he'd do it. And besides, Storybrooke was appreciating the fresh caught seafood.

On the other hand, many didn't know this mystery man. His identity was to be kept a secret. If Mr. Gold knew he wasn't spending the rest of his days in jail then be it on their heads that he be. Killian wasn't going to spend his days in jail. Instead he was to be watched by Emma for a month and spend 68 hours of community work. The way he saw it, gutting fish counted.

"How do I smell?" He said one day, curling his nose in disgust.

She was doing the dishes, and just laughed in response. For a week they had lived in this flat, her parents not even 5 miles away. Everything was all right; it was a process, living with a man. The only trouble was not telling Henry. He could move in once they were more settled. "Beautiful," she responded.

There was a splash in the dishwater and the smell of blood and guts. She curled her nose and prodded at the hook. It was a ritual, clean it every night. A woman's job Killian said.

Seeing his stubbed wrist gave her chills for the first few days. But even she had gotten used to it, even if she didn't want to see it. Tonight he hid it in a jacket, looking at her apologetically. With a kiss on her cheek he breathed, "I'm taking a shower." His eyebrows waggled but didn't prod the topic as he disappeared into the bathroom. Moments later the sound of the shower hummed around the kitchen.

Killian respected the fact that Emma didn't want to… play around. She would later, but not so soon. That was how Henry happened, and she wasn't ready to become a mother again… yet.

So she smiled, turning the water on extra hot so his shower would be cold. And she began to wash the dishes, and daydream of how simple and perfect her life had become.

"Hurry up," she said into the steamy bathroom. A towel was wrapped around his waist and he was drying his hair.

"How come?" He asked, looking up. Killian noticed the simple gray dress she was wearing and couldn't help but moan in discomfort. "Tonight?"

She nodded, "why do you think I had you bring the salmon?"

"Date night?" He asked hopefully,

Shaking her head she left, but not before shouting, "they'll be here in 20!"

He growled a little then smiled, feeling his tousled black hair spike around in just the right way.

"You think… for them living so close… we'd see them less." He said once he had gotten dressed.

"I lived with my mother for a few months and I thought she was my best friend." Emma added, shrugging. "And hey, I don't see your parents!" But she had to admit; the way they visited made her feel like they never moved out.

He cringed, "orphaned. Alone at three. Grew up with the pirates that killed them. Now, if we saw them, then that'd be creepy."

She couldn't help but to suppress a dry laugh as she moved closer to him. Drawing her lips to his own, and smiling. His hook moved down the nape of neck and she began to giggle, "Oh Hook…" and they were interrupted with the sound of a doorbell ringing.

"They have horrible timing," he confessed but put a smile on his face as he went to answer the door. She moaned with aggravation in reply then admired how fine he looked in his silk pants.

"Killian, Emma," Charming greeted with a grin. He handed him some flowers before approaching his daughter. Which made Emma giggle a little at the encounter. Killian on the other hand looked dumbstruck as he took the flower then gritted his teeth and found a vase.

"Sweetheart, how are you holding up?" Asked Snow. Since they moved out they had been here 3 times.

"Fine, fine. I mean… I did see you only two days ago." She laughed a little, annoyance hinted in there.

Snow nodded towards Killian while his back was turned, "seriously?" She hissed and the full meaning hit Emma.

"Wonderful," she nodded with a smile. "He caught us a salmon today, beautiful thing… and he cooked it to!"

"Do pirates eat their food nearly raw?" Asked Charming with a smile. "Because I've tasted enough blood in my day."

"Stereotypical Dad," Emma rolled her eyes. "Come on, let us eat so you guys can go." And Emma nearly pulled them to the dining room. There was a look of hurt on her parent's face and a snigger from Killian. If they survived this then they'd be Gods. Who knew in-laws could be so pesky, and they weren't even married.

**A / N** I really love this story, and I have a full plot already planned. So expect at least 10 chapters from me. This'll go through the entire Captain Swan relationship. I'll try to get at least 2 more chapters done this weekend. Please review, I love feedback. And I hope you love this story as much as I do! (: Have a good day. Oh, and special thanks to **Eri **and **Ali **for the criticism and reading this, love you guys!


	4. Revolutions and Hitler

They had been living together for 2 months, and formally dating for 1. If formally you meant hiding his existence.

"Come on Ems," he growled one day as he was getting dressed.

"No," she snapped. She refused to hear it. It wasn't safe, him going public.

"What is the worst that can happen?" He countered, trying to pick out a shirt. Even though he fished for a living he still liked to look presentable. Flannel shirts and silken pants. "You're the sheriff for God's sake!" This was the 3rd time they have had this argument in a week, and with every swear the temperature boiled higher.

"Mr. Gold can kill you," she responded helplessly. "Or jail you, or something bad. I don't want that to happen."

"I can't hide forever," he snapped and a silence was struck.

"Well I don't know what to do," she said angrily after a few minutes. With a sigh she pulled her hair back and looked at him with sad eyes, "I don't want anything bad to happen to you…"

"I'm a pirate, I know how to fight." His gaze was tough but breakable and it held sadness behind its icy depths.

"Life isn't about fighting…" she admitted.

He snorted, putting both hands on the bed. "Now, I don't know my 'American History' that well but let me get this straight - "

"Killian - "

"- We fought against this place called England – which sounds creepy mind me – to get our well deserved dependence. And then we fought against the man named Hitler, who was killing these religious people because they were bad. And he basically wanted to control the world – he sounded like a nice guy, pity he's dead, I would've loved to have tea with him – and now America is like, the capital of the world? Oh and wait! Wasn't Hitler English? So I'm American, Rumpelstiltskin is England, I'm pretty sure I can defeat his ass."

Emma looked up at him through her crossword puzzle and began to laugh, her eyes sparkling.

Killian obviously didn't understand as she rolled around on the bed, howling. All anger in her eyes was forgotten. But Killian's were still blazing, curiosity etched between the lines. "What…?"

"First thing, Hitler was from Germany. And America and England are pretty close friends. Along with France – which is a different topic all together." She said through red cheeks and giggles.

He looked at her; eyebrows raised, and then he shook his head. "I wasn't born here, I don't know."

She shrugged, getting out of the bed, "neither was I but I paid attention in school."

He shook his head again, putting on his clothes. "I was raised on a pirate ship," he popped with a grin.

She made her way over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Stop making excuses Hook."

He gritted his teeth but turned at her embrace, nudging his nose into her cheek, breathing in her perfume.

"We'll talk to Gold -" She began before he interrupted her.

" - Rumpelstiltskin"

"_Rumpelstiltskin, _after work alright? Be here at 6?" Her eyebrows rose at him, admiring his beautiful blue eyes.

He nodded, and then kissed her neck gently. "I love you Emma," he breathed for the first time.

She smiled lightly, enjoying his embrace for a moment before he pulled away. "Touché," she whispered.

"Well… I got to go, fish don't catch themselves," his face twisted and nose curled. "Even though I wish they did…"

She laughed a little, seeing him out the door. But what waited when she opened it made her blood curl unpleasantly.

He grinned at them, nose broken from something far in his past. His eyes blazed and teeth coursed over white teeth. "What do I owe the pleasure to?" He asked, eyes glowing as if he had hit the jackpot. And Emma noticed they were on Killian, anger pierced behind the iris.

She gulped, "Rumpelstiltskin…"

He didn't seem to hear her as he spoke, "can I come in?" Asked the crocodile, a snigger behind his words.

**A / N **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know its short. But that has got the plot into works so yay! We're nearing the middle!


	5. Query and Keys

The three of them had seated themselves in the living room. Emma had offered Rumpelstiltskin some water, which he refused gratefully.

There was silence and glares as they all sat around each other until Killian spoke. "Why are you here, crocodile?" He snapped, eyes aflame.

"To see why you are not jailed and executed," he replied in the same tone. A winning smile was on his face. His attention then turned to Emma.

"No Gold, I refuse." She said shortly, face unreadable.

He snorted, he expected this response. "And why this… dearie? I think it is simple, for the crimes he has committed."

"All of which I have taken care of," she replied.

"Oh!" He shifted in his chair. "Do tell then."

"He has to do community work and be watched by me." She replied shortly.

"But Ms Swan… he killed people," Rumpelstiltskin sent a glare at Killian, "shouldn't he spend the rest of his days in jail. Or, better yet, be poisoned to death."

"Ah But Mr. Gold… he committed those crimes in the Enchanted Forest. Here in Storybrooke, no wrong has he committed? I do expect you are enjoying the fresh seafood. So please, let me do my job."

She enjoyed the sight, hopeful looks from Killian and guilty lip-lickings from Gold. And then he stood up with a glare. "Fine Ms Swan, I'll let you do your job. You are right, in this life," the glare he sent at Killian was blood curdling, "he has done no wrong."

Emma stood up along with him, eyebrows raised curiously. She never expected him to give up on a fight so easily.

"But…" he began and then she saw the catch. The look of redemption spread on his face. He then finished his sentence simply, "he should still be punished."

Killian looked at him with a shiver and furrowed brows, "in what degree?" He asked, tone tinted with fear.

Rumpelstiltskin approached him, lips only inches from his ears. Killian could smell the decay that his body tried to hide so well. He felt the radiant of power and magic, and he almost shrunk away. "You will bear no children. This is your curse."

Killian's body froze, then eyes approaching Emma. It was obvious by the horror-look on her face that she had heard. Rumpelstiltskin still hadn't finished. "You took my son away from me. And so I deem it fit you shall never sire one."

"Well there must be a counterpart," added Emma with swollen rage. She admitted it, the idea of having another child was foreign but she considered it. And the look upon Killian's face made her blood boil sadly. They had to find a way…

"Ah yes," grinned Rumpelstiltskin. "This curse will be broken… on the account you find my son."

Emma tasted iron in her mouth, but still she spoke. "That's all it takes?"

He nodded, but still sniggered.

"And you're sure he is here? On Earth?" Asked Emma, just making sure. There was a chance to have Killian's fate changed, and she would latch onto it however hard and long it may take.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, "but no one can leave without loosing their memories -"

Emma interrupted him. "Haven't you forgotten that I am not attached to this curse? That I can come as leave as I wish?"

Rumpelstiltskin glared at her, "there is a new curse," he explained. "You can try to leave it, but your memory will be erased."

"Well that is a chance I have to take," she said defiantly as she stood up. Killian quickly followed, touching her gently. The look in his eyes resembled lost, but he nodded. "Come on Rumpelstiltskin, we have a theory to test." And they made their way into the rain.

They hung around the border, eyeing it in distaste. Mr. Gold leaned on his cane, than cast uneasy glances at the both of them. For some reason Emma could feel that he wished this fail, that Killian's unhappiness ring for the rest of his life.

"Well… here starts nothing…." Breathed Emma. Her fear was obvious from Rumpelstiltskin's earlier words. Slowly she began to approach the line, but was stopped as Killian grabbed her hand.

"What if this doesn't work?" He gaze was hard, no sorrow laced his face but oh how it followed on his tongue. "What if you forget everything?"

She frowned at him, gulping back her fear. She had to be strong, for his sake. "Then you will have to convince me otherwise…" she suddenly pulled away a key concealed around her neck and handed it to him, "this… belongs to my diary… I would never give it to anyone else unless dire. If I forget… show me this… " She smiled lightly and leaned into to embrace him. There was no kissing, or face-touching, just raw embracing. They were still new but Emma loved him. As new as it may be, she did.

And soon she peeled from him and stepped over the barrier. Her eyes were closed as she waited for memories to flee from her cavernous mind. But that didn't happen, and quickly she opened her eyes. There, behind a milky barrier lay Rumpelstiltskin and Killian. She tried to speak to them but the words came out disoriented. She nodded at them then slipped into the night, "I will return with him…" she breathed and faded away, dread on her face.


	6. Red, Blue, Black and White

She walked through the mist, nodded and left. Killian smiled, eyes and face still hard. He wouldn't show emotion around this monster. But he was ecstatic. Then the monster spoke.

"I could kill you right now, and no one would know."

"I would fight you," nearly growled Killian as he turned to face the coward.

He was leaning on his cane, eyes on the ground. "Bur I wont," he whispered softly before turning towards his car. "I am a man of my word."

"And what is stopping me from killing you?" Asked Killian in outrage, fuming outrage.

"Emma." He said simply before starting his car and leaving. Killian would have to walk.

As he walked through the rain he didn't pay attention to the cold on his back or the wetness along his neck. He listened to the pound of water on the pavement and how weak he had become.

If he had come here with Cora he would've killed Rumpelstiltskin right away, got drunk and slept with a few girls. But that wasn't the case. He hadn't slept with anyone in days, began drinking wine and has tried his hardest to not let his anger get to him. He had a cousin named Ralph, who was a party man just like him. But then he found a woman and settled down. There were no more parties, and he belonged to her. After that Killian hadn't seen much more of him. The idea of settling down was irksome but now that it was so… possible, Killian didn't know what to do.

He didn't know what he had become. The idea of loving someone else was awkward and new, but even through these changes he knew that he didn't want to give up on him and Emma. He shook his head and heard extra raindrops and realized how cold he was. With a gentle jog he threw the thoughts from his head, he'd think this over with a cup of coffee and a shower.

He had kept a calendar to count the days she had been gone. Today he had checked number 3 and left for work. He had stopped by Granny's, saying hello to the in-laws and got his cup of coffee. Today, someone sat him front of him.

"You look lost," said the girl. He recognized the face as Ruby and grinned in response. "I haven't seen you around," her head cocked. "Who are you?"

He raised his left hand in response, and expected Ruby to gasp. But she didn't, she just pointed a lazy finger. "Captain Hook?" She said, excited.

He nodded, sipping on his coffee.

"I've lived here for a long time and I've never seen you around, when did you get here?" She asked.

"Four months ago," he replied, enthralled by her interest.

She raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off, "kept hidden haven't you?" He nodded.

"So… who you with…" She said, getting a little frisky.

He had to try his hardest to contain himself so he sipped is coffee through shaky fingers, "Emma."

Her joy died down as she sunk into her chair. "Emma?" She asked, bored.

He nodded, "saved me from prison."

She then smiled, "Emma is a good girl, a good friend, but how is someone like you with someone like her?" She seemed interested as she leaned forward with open eyes.

He was blushing now but laughed a little, "It's a long story… robbed a giant together. Those things kind of make people close."

She nodded, "tell me this story one time."

"I'd like that, hey I got to go to work, and these fish won't catch themselves." And with a smile he got up and walked away, his step a little brighter.

Two weeks. Hook was starting to worry. He spent his days talking to Ruby, just hanging around her. And for once in his life here he felt like he was starting to fit in. He made it clear that they were strictly friends, even though he felt an attraction to Ruby. She was beautiful, but he belonged to Emma.

When he was along he'd hang around the border, passing his time with a book. Even with him and Rumpelstiltskin mortal enemies he and Belle got along rather well. When Ruby and him were at work at different times he'd spend hours in the library. Sometimes he'd bring in coffee and talk to Belle, talk about their life before Storybrooke and life as it is now. Sometimes they'd talk about Rumpelstiltskin, as Killian could never believe someone like her would be in love with someone like him.

"So… are you two ever planning on getting married?" He asked one day through a book by this man called Mark Twain.

She looked at him then with wide eyes and distant fear, like this question has never been asked. For a moment she thought and then shook her head, "no."

He then cocked his head and folded up the book, "how come?"

She was then forced to think for a couple of moments before answering, "why must we label love?" And so then he thought over her words for the next 4 days.

It was on the 19th day when he hung around the woods, hoping Emma would come home. What if she never came back? What if it took years? He didn't know. It had started snowing three days ago and so a 1-foot blanket covered the ground. The children were enjoying it. But getting in and out of town was difficult.

That was when he saw the two bodies approaching the barrier. He jumped off of the stump and threw the book – and coffee – on the ground. Patiently he waited for the two bodies to cross the border. Emma looked tired, heaving in her breaths. As soon as they got through they'd go to Dr. Whale, Killian decided.

He then noticed the man was unconscious as she dragged him along the road. Moments later she stumbled across the border and looked up at Killian, "I got him." She mumbled. "But he wont be happy when he awakes." And she then face planted into the ground, passing out cold.

**A / N **So after reading a bunch of other fanfictions I fear that I have gotten Hook's character wrong. They all depict a walking innuendo that is a total asshole. So I'd love feedback saying how I could change his character to better him or whatever, I really want to be doing the right thing. Anyway, main plot is in role and we'll be in the middle soon. Im really sad to be done with this one when I'll be done, but do expect more Captain Swan. Have a good day and thanks for reading!


	7. Roaches and Whiskey

It had taken Emma Swan a trek of an hour before she had finally gotten signal and could order a cab. It was an estranged location, but she paid no attention to it. "New York City please," she said through chattering teeth.

"But Ma'am the expenses -"

"Never mind the expenses," she growled. "Just get me there. And stop by the nearest town while you're at it. I need to be warmed up." And so her long journey began.

The driver had insisted they spend the night in the rural town and Emma agreed, she couldn't catch a cold. The world had evolved in her absence and she watched the new technology boom across the television. Before drifting into a sleep she pointed at a phone as a commercial zoomed by, "that. I'm getting that." And she went off to sleep, dreaming of the man she had to find.

They had made two stops before hitting New York, Boston and a small fruit stand. Boston because Emma knew a man that knew people. People as in Bailey. Emma was right; he still resided in New York City. And the fruit stand was because she was hungry and had to talk to the old woman.

She had grown up with the woman who taught her how to slice open a pig. She was Russian with a smudge bulldog face and named Eliza. "Ellie," Eliza would only be called by that name, "do you still have it?"

Eliza nodded and slipped in her back shed. It was funny for such a nice woman her face never changed, always looked angry and bored. "Zveema, zvery zwgood to zee you, no?"

Emma nodded, taking the small chest and hugging it tightly. "Have you seen him lately?" The old woman shook her head. She then pulled her in a tight embrace, "it is good to see you one last time."

There was a twitch at the corner of Eliza's lips and then a nod. "Ze zwgood please? You zar… going into difficult zpath."

Emma had tears at her eyes, "alright." She then pointed at some strawberries, "please?" Eliza nodded and handed it to her but shook her head when Emma tried to give her money. They then left their separate ways and while Emma was leaving she was sure Eliza had died. She had done her final deed, it was time.

So in a total of 3 days they had made it into New York City. The cab driver, which looked tired and angry, asked for a large sum. Pulling the money from the ivory chest she handed it to him. He looked happy then left, and Emma was alone.

She walked down the streets, the chest shimmering. Within it held a medallion that Bailey had trusted with her a long time ago. She never understood the symbol on its amber plate, until she found its twin in Mr. Gold's shop.

The medallion was heavy, with an old, golden brown iron chain. And laced around the amber slab was golden twine and on the circular iron plate laid a symbol. It looked like the PI sign, but with more curve and three lines spinning around it. It was carved out of the amber and laid with gold. So priceless, she had to trust it with Eliza.

Also in the ivory chest were 40,000 dollars of cash. Now as the time when Emma had to use it.

For the next few days she tried to find his apartment, while sleeping in hotels all the while. She found it on the 8th day.

Knocking on the door she held the ivory box near her stomach. There was yelling, and the sound of a cat screaming before the door opened. A bottle of whiskey was in his hand, and a growing beard overshadowed his face. "Bae?" She asked and watched, as his eyes grew wide, the whiskey clearing loosing effect.

And that was when she gasped. "You!" The box nearly fell from her grasp.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" He slurred, fear still on his face. "And why did you call me Bae?" The whiskey was coming into effect again.

She growled, shoving her way in. Suddenly the stench of urine – feline and human – clogged her nose. The house was littered in filth and beer bottles. The floor was stained from God knows what. Nearly vomiting she pulled him in afterwards. In a corner, far off, lay white carpet… and cockroaches feasting on something unrecognizable. She pulled him towards it, watching the bugs flee. Shoving him down and throwing the bottle away in one quick movement she grinned. His drunkenness was making him slow. And so, with some rope she bought earlier, she tied him together and watched him wither and shout on the ground. "Let me go!" He screamed. "Emma let me go!"

She shook her head and then kicked him in the face. "Sorry Bailey, but you wont remember this when you wake up. Now to the store…" and she left the tied up man asleep, blood and vomit pooling from his mouth and nose.

She had to knock him out three times before she was done. And when he woke up for the fourth time he was whimpering. "Please no…"

"Coward," she spat then looked around at her work. Every room was cleaned, and it only took her two days. The walls scrubbed, carpet cleaned, alcohol removed. The cockroaches even fled from the terror that reined.

"What… my apartment!" He screamed once he was more aware. She smirked, watching him. He was still tied up, but now on one of the couches. "Where is my whiskey Emma," he spat.

There was one bottle in her grasp, along with a shot glass. "For each question you get a shot, does that seem fair?"

He looked up at her with his thin face. While he slept she shaved him and bathed him, and saw parts that she didn't ever want to see again. Bailey was attractive, still. But age had taken its toll on him.

She shoved the wound deeper, "and don't mind lying to me. I know who you are, Baelfire."

He then began to curl his body in agony. "How?" He spat. "I've never told anyone."

"Why, of course your father!" She shrieked with glee and saw the look overcome him.

He was shivering now, a raw anger in disbelief clouding his once drunken eyes. "My father… is here?" He spat, eye twitching.

Emma nodded. "Now come on, we have a game to play."

"What do you want to know?" He asked shortly, eyeing the whisky. When she was done, she was sure she'd need a drink.

And so they played the game for 4 days.

"Come on," she said at last.

"What do you mean?" He asked, snorting. He was untied but still a hassle, so she tempted him with whiskey.

"I have a delivery to make," she said shortly. His eyes then began to blaze.

"I'm not seeing my father," he chuckled with rage.

"Yes you are. And I have a man that will take us there, whether you agree to it or not." She then leaned back in her chair.

"I'll fight you," he warned.

"No you won't," she replied and watched as he approached her with clenched fists. "You know why? Your last shot was laced with poison, you'll be out for a few hours." And she watched as the hopeless look peeled across his face, and he stumbled to the ground. Moments later he was out cold.

And so Emma dragged him into a truck, it was time to go back home.

It took them 3 days to get to Storybrooke. Bailey had woken up every so often, but she quickly put him out.

Once they had gotten 3 miles from the border they stopped. Emma looked at the driver angrily, who shrugged. "As far as I'm taking you ma'am'" he said. She glared at him as he forced her and Bailey out of the truck.

The next three miles were torture, her dragging him in a foot of snow. Soon they would catch hypothermia and die. But then she saw him, Killian. With a smile she approached. But her energy was up. And she knew he couldn't come and save her. So she shoved him onwards and they crossed it. Emma then whispered something up at Killian, mouth moving with the hardest of effort. And after that she passed out cold, asleep at last.


	8. A bed of frozen roses

Emma woke up in the hospital. Her mind was disoriented and the scent of leaf mold drifted through her mind. The smell was strangely comforting and Emma almost forgot that they were in the middle of winter and this smell shouldn't be around. But she was comforted by, the one constant in her life.

Each fall – late fall – she'd find a tree, there was always a tree, and she'd sit beneath it and let the smell enter her tongue. It reminded her of rotting pumpkin and roasting nuts. This was the smell of home.

When the smell had evaporated into her tongue she took it upon herself to look around. It was nighttime and oddly the only visitor was Doctor Whale. Funny no one was there to greet her as she awaked. But he seemed to read her thoughts, "You brought me a patient." He said with a glare.

She shrugged, suddenly curious where Bailey was. Her mind was pounding, a headache that she would need to sleep off. "Yeah, what of him?"

"He has a concussion, severely." The glare in his eyes was more evident the more Emma looked at him. He shifted his position once, "what did you do?" The words were tinged with loss and echoed around in frenzy. They were spoken with a mist behind them, shoving them out like questioning a murderer why he killed someone.

She bit her lip until it hurt, "I needed him asleep. I took force. He'll be fine. I learned about brains in college."

He shook his head, "Ms. Swan," and she cringed. "That is Mr. Gold's son, I don't think he'll take lightly to you kicking him."

"He should be grateful I even knew how to look." She responded just as bitter. She was alone in a room with a psychopath and she was tired with a headache. Why couldn't it be someone she liked?

"How… how did you do it?" He asked, kinder and softer this time.

She shrugged, refusing to reveal too much. "He entrusted something to me. Gold had the twin of it. It matched, I assumed."

But Dr. Whale didn't look filled, so he questioned more. "But how could you know his son?"

Emma felt a shiver down her body then turned her head. She would tell no one this – well, not yet. The raw truth had only hit her two weeks ago, and she'd need a loner time to cope. Instead she asked, "Where are my family?" The words were foreign to her as they slithered out of her tongue and sent another shiver down her spine.

"At home, resting. I had to kick them out at 11. They'll be back in the morning, you should rest some more." He said, though the glare returning. He was still hungry on the topic of Bailey, but refused to ask any more questions.

She nodded her thanks and watched as he turned off the light and departed from her room. A sigh then escaped her and she willingly turned into sleep.

When she awoke there were five people around her bed. Henry was the closest, smiling at his mother and ecstatic that she was awake. Her parents crowded around her legs and Killian sat in a chair a few feet away. He didn't say anything but she appreciated the smile on his face; he was trying to conceal his joy at her awakening. It was that, that made her the happiest.

And then there was Gold. He stood by the door, glaring at her with his mouth clamped shut. She knew he wanted to speak, but would wait for the family to depart. They'd have to eat sometime and she still needed to rest. Dr. Whale said she could depart tomorrow at noon.

While they chattered and praised her she hardly paid attention. But after time she convinced them that she needed rest and that they needed food. And so they left with chatter. Killian followed but the look in his eyes said he'd come in as soon as Gold left.

He approached her and there were no words for some time. Then a smiled formed on his lips and he whispered, "thank you."

She nodded, mouth twitching. "He didn't want to see you. But giving him that concussion was the only way."

He nodded, eyes drifting to his feet. Mr. Gold, socially awkward when it came to family. "I understand." He then looked at her, "and he should hate me."

Emma didn't enquire but hesitantly shook her head. "He should forgive you. Hating someone forever won't make you a better person, it'll just make you bitter." The deep-rooted meaning of her words surprised her.

He looked at her kindly then nodded slowly, "you're right Emma Swan. I always had faith in you. You know…" he looked out the window and Emma was surprised by how old he looked "… when I was first, created, I saw the image of your face behind my eyes. But in my 300 years I never understood it." He sighed, his old mind wind-battered in the thicket of the storm. Mr. Gold then looked at her, eyes sparkling. "What you said was true about hate, but it won't make up his mind." And he turned to walk away before adding, "oh and the curse… its broken." And he left, the limp heavier then ever.

Killian rushed in as soon as he vanished from her view. He just stood, looking at her. "Are you alright?" He asked then the smile tugging at his lips spread into a full-length grin.

She nodded, greeting his lips with effortless swiftness. "I missed you," she breathed.

He smiled, a hand around her neck. "Same here, Emma Swan." There was mischief in his eyes as he spoke. He began to curl one her blonde locks around a finger and laughed a little, "who ever thought you could get more blonde in the middle of winter!"

She snorted playfully. "How was life while I was gone?"

"Ah," he shrugged with boredom. "Since a pirate can't cook I ate every meal at Granny's, got a discount by the 13th day!" He laughed a little. "And by discount I mean I could get a free meal for every 3 fish I brought in." He then curled his nose, "and my hook hasn't been cleaned in a long time…" there was a roll-of-the-eye by Emma, she didn't enjoy this news. "So basically work and sleep. I spent my time with Belle and Ruby."

She raised an eyebrow but hid her concern. Hook was a loyal man, true to his word. But surround him with woman and watch him dance. So she had some fear.

He obviously saw the look in her eyes then replied honestly, "Don't get me wrong, that Ruby is gorgeous and a frisky little thing," Emma gulped but he pulled her tighter. "But I have my girl, and why waste something so precious? Besides, she'd do better with a good boy. Bad and Bad make terrible M'Lady."

She grinned and kissed him again, this time it was longer and laced with passion. "Oh Killian," she breathed. "The curse has broken."

His eyes brightened and nearly began to water but instead he pulled her from her head. "Then let us celebrate!"

She saw the look in his eyes. The hungry look that wanted to have all of her. But she just laughed in response; "I can't leave till noon tomorrow!"

Even before he spoke she knew what he was going to say. "Rules are meant to broken my Princess." And so they ran off from the hospital and into the woods. And they danced until the sun turned to moonlight. And from moonlight till dawn they slept on beds of frozen roses.

**A / N **So guys how are you doing after Tallahassee? I think I died at least 3 times. In other words, Im not okay. But we still have hope! Right? I hope so... anyway, hope that I did Hook justice this time. I just watched Tallahassee and Crocodile with my friend who needs to get caught up, so yeah. Internal sobbing right? Love you guys, thanks for reading. Just know that every time I get a review I smile because you took time to write to this old lump' In other words, I really appreciate it. I have a big assignment due Friday (DX I should be working on it now) but ah well, just know I won't be able to do a chapter a day. But I have a three day weekend so things are good! It'll be done this weekend though. :/ But I have a Spin Off planned and an AU, so all is good. Have a good day guys!


	9. Torment Me, In More Ways Then One

Emma awoke to the sight of Killian's blue eyes and the feel of her hair being played with. She smiled sweetly at him, feeling his bare chest on her hands. "Yep," he said, finally looking at her and kissing her brow. "Still beautiful."

Again she smiled, before pulling herself up. Her shirt was nearby as it was pulled onto her. "We have life to get back to," she reminded him.

But he just lay there, looking at her sweetly. "Ah life… what are we to do with it?"

She shrugged, "I guess we're to live it…"

"No." He then sat him, fully exposed. "I mean, where do we go from here?"

She looked at him with puzzled eyes, pulling on more clothes in the process. Slowly, she shrugged, "I don't know…" Her lips then pursed. "I like being with you Killian, and I don't want that to change. But marriage… I'm not that sort of girl."

He wrinkled his nose then thought back to words his had heard a while back, "Why label love?"

Her eyes grew sharp, exposing the whiteness. "You're right," Emma turned to face him, her mouth inches from her. There a tight laugh but she didn't dare touch him. "Then what, Mr. Jones?"

He winced at the name. Not that it had any meaning, but just that it had never been used before. "The curse was broken," he hinted half-heartedly.

"A baby?" She hissed sweetly. She did agree, the idea was slightly pleasing. The idea of actually raising a child was tempting and bitter but her real worry was him. He had been a playboy for much of his life, well, most of it. Emma wasn't sure if he could handle raising a child. And if he even wanted to.

A smile curled on his lips and a slow nod. "A mean, lets not try. But get off the pill or something, chance the seas." And he kissed her lightly.

There was still some fear within her gut, if he could handle a little one. If she could handle one even. But with a sigh she nodded in response, she had learned to trust fate… even if it was just raw chance.

"Come on Killian, let us go." And so they got up from the bed of snow and changed and laughed as they entered the town. They ignored the dirty looks from the townsfolk. The two shoeless, dirt-covered fools.

Once they had showered and clothed themselves they decided to spend a day off of work, to enjoy the town. But they were sadly misspoken. A crowed of people awaited them in the towns square. Henry, her parents, Mr. Gold and… Bailey. They exchanged worried glances as Emma and Killian approached.

A knot had formed in Emma's stomach. It was to soon. She knew she'd have to face Bailey but she had wished it had taken longer. That it could've been prolonged. Before she could fully comprehend Killian charged ahead.

There were screams and running and shouts for Rumpelstiltskin to not to kill him. There was a flash of black and Emma grabbed at it but only to see her father's terror expression.

It was over in a few seconds. Hook stood glaring at Rumpelstiltskin with a knife clinging to his son's throat. Everyone else was surrounded around the three. Emma was mentally pleading with Killian, who took no notion.

"You killed her," he snarled. "You took her heart and you ripped it out and she died in my arms." The knife was digging into Bailey's throat.

"You stole her, put stories in her head." He snarled back. Emma knew he could end this in a simple flick of a wrist but he was enjoying this. But a realization had hit Emma as she watched his muscles twitch. He wasn't mad but he was worried. There was a mask of false anger.

"I did no such thing coward." The anger on Hook's face was real. And Emma felt a pang of sadness at how much he missed his old love. "You locked her up. Shut her out."

"I'm glad she left me," he whispered, though eyes still blazing. "Left Bae? No, I was so angry. But me, oh thank you. If it wasn't for her being gone I'd never have met Belle, and what kind of life would that be like?"

There was a change in Killian's eye as it drifted across Emma quickly. "She shouldn't have died." He replied, but it seemed more like he was trying to convince himself this time. The knife dug deeper into Bailey's neck and Emma was almost hoping he'd die. Then her secret could be hers forever. "I thought to kill you for so long but that's not the answer. You wanted this filth so bad," he looked over Bailey, "but what if it died?" And blood began to pinch at the ends.

That got Gold's attention. "Don't boy." He rasped, flicking his head lightly. The wound sealed up. "Say she had lived? All right, you'd never know this world. You'd have lived happily on a ship. But that wasn't want you wanted was it? No, I can see it in your eyes. You wanted something stronger, a woman who wouldn't obey you and fight your battles. You wanted this life, to belong in two places at once. But Milah was _bossy_; you couldn't live your own life. Little pirate didn't want to be owned? So why are you crying over spilled milk?" Emma sensed the truths in it as picked him clean.

There was the shove of a man on the ground and Emma saw tears in Killian's eyes. He sighed before falling to his knees. "I just miss her."

Mr. Gold nodded, his eyes normal again. "All is not lost," and he shook his head towards Emma. She watched as Killian's eyes found hers. It would take some time to heal, but all was revealed. All was good.

Gold then spoke again, and what he said made Emma gape her jaw. "If you want your hand back, I'd be willing give the peace offering."

Hook raised his head towards him but his eyes were still heavy. Emma expected him to nod joyfully. That he would accept but he shook his head. "No. I will remember her in one way and besides…" he looked at his hook, "we've grown attached to each other in our many years."

But even with the storm settled Bailey just had to open his mouth. He stood up and faced everyone. "Well I did have an announcement, didn't I?"

And Emma moaned slightly, gripping her stomach in agony. But she didn't interrupt him. His gaze drifted towards Henry. "Who is the father of this fair child?" He asked, voice boosting. A crowd had gathered. He then looked at Emma and held her piercing gaze. "Who I asked!"

She sent one daunting look at Killian who looked back hopelessly. And then she raised her head and stood calmly. "Bailey." Was the only word and gasps were heard around the crowd.

**A / N **Only 2/3 more chapters guys! DX Hope this filled your cup, but like I said, I have a spin off planned. So all is good... right? I wont write the spin off until Monday because, well, I need to be updated on Once before I write. It involves Ruby, just saying. Also, I'm looking for a Beta... maybe. PM me if you're interested.


	10. Drawing the Ending

Emma had expected shouts of anger. But for the first time in years, the town was utterly speechless. The only sound, in fact, was the heartbeats that clogged the air like a bloody fog.

She thought to hold her dignity, but with these looks of disbelief it was hard to hold her head high. She avoided Killian's eyes with all effort. She refused to meet the 'how-could-you' gaze; she refused to delve into that sort of pain.

No one spoke. No one moved. No one did anything, even Mr. Gold looked utterly baffled as his eyes traveled to Henry, his grandson. Bailey stared at her with a smirking grin. _Childish bastard, _she thought with a sneer. _Revenge is bitter. But you just made it silly. No wonder why I never told you about Henry._

And then Henry spoke up. Emma had refused his gaze until now, but she met the replicate of her own. Tears brimming at the corners. "You said my father died in a fire."

She shook her head, "I had to protect you Henry. I'm sorry." Bailey looked baffled, mock-hurt etched along his face. Her face curled into a snarl as it looked up at him. "I wanted you to think your father was worth something. That he wasn't a drunkard that stole things and slept with many a woman."

Henry still looked baffled and Emma knew that the trust that was once there could never form over properly again. But she had done her duty and so with a heavy breath she finished what she was going to say, "You would never be proud of Bailey."

People were starting to move again, but the condensed circle was still in the heart of the war.

Mr. Gold then spoke up, his eyes glazed over with an emotion that could not be placed as he looked at Henry. "And so this boy… the one I brought into Storybrooke… is my grandson?" He asked, brow furrowed.

Emma and Bailey both nodded but Henry's fear grew towards Gold. He did not like the idea of this… monster… being the sire to his sire.

The tension grew thicker and Emma nearly screamed. She finally caught eyes with Killian and nearly shrunk away at the sight. The two glassy blue orbs were pressed together ever so slightly and they were filled with sadness, like she had betrayed him. He didn't show much emotion but she could tell the disappointment far outweighed its mass. "Come home Killian," she whispered faintly.

He shook his head, "no Emma." And he stood up. Killian was the first to disperse from the crowd, and everyone else soon followed. They had to comprehend the news. No one spoke, no one looked at her. Bailey and Gold were the last, and Bailey snickered slightly.

And finally, Emma began her long trek to her house. She saw Killian once as he headed into the woods, a slight limp in his step.

Only Ruby approached her and she sighed, clearly stating she didn't want to talk. But she pressed. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Emma shrugged, "I didn't want to bring him here. But I had to… Gold cursed Killian and that was the payment for the reversal… so I had to…"

Ruby opened her arms and Emma gratefully fell into the embrace. "You did what you had to for the one you love, don't regret it." She nodded in response. "And that Bailey… he's trouble…" but Emma could hear the curiosity in her voice. For a moment she prayed to a God that she didn't believe in for Ruby not to fall into the same trap that she had once fallen into.

"Do you think Killian will forgive me?" Emma asked almost to herself. She knew he would but she wanted the conformation. Suddenly she felt the urge to spill to Ruby before she had the chance to speak. "I'm pregnant."

Ruby pulled away from her and looked at her in utter disbelief and Emma shrugged. "I went off of the pill 6 weeks ago, mainly because I was out and I was about to go back on it again but… Mother Nature didn't happen this month… and so I thought… oh Ruby. "

Ruby's jaw was still gaped but she could still ask, "and Killian?" Emma nodded quickly. "He'll forgive you." She assured. "I think he just needs some time to think about today."

Emma nodded, "I need to get back to the flat…"

"Of course! Do you want this information private?" Ruby asked and again Emma nodded. It would be bad for anyone to know. "Well Princess, if you need anything, call me, you got my number."

And so Emma walked away, hand unconsciously around her belly. Thank God she wasn't showing yet.

Killian had appeared a few minutes before midnight. Emma had refrained – with much temptation – to grab a bottle of whiskey. She hadn't eaten anything in stress. God, what if this baby didn't have a father to raise it? The thought stressed her out even more.

He had a bottle in his hand, but he wasn't too tipsy. When his eyes fell on hers he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"No Hook, I'm sorry. I should've told you privately." Emma had interrupted him.

"Why would you have? It was none of business." He said, looking at her strongly. She nearly flinched under his gaze, he was so sure of his words.

"Yes it is. I love you Hook, the father of your stepson should've made its way to your ears a long time ago. I just thought you'd leave me…"

"Why would I Emma?" His brow was furrowed with curiosity.

"Henry's father is the son of your enemy…" Her finger traced the granite countertops, eyes avoiding his own.

"Did you know that when Henry was sired?" He asked strongly. She looked confused at the question and he had to ask it again since she didn't understand.

"No!" She replied just as strongly, getting up and walking towards him.

"Then it is no matter. You thought he was normal. It is none of my concern. Henry does not seem to be like his father, he seems to be like you. And I love him just the same."

She smiled at him, hugging him tightly. Her lips were greeted with messy drunk kisses. But she didn't care, it was a joyous moment. "And will you love this one just the same?" She asked eventually. "Your own child?"

He looked down at her belly and then up at her, that attractive smile filed along his face. "Your not!" He nearly howled, forgetting the bottle as he pulled her into his arms. She nodded, pressing her forehead and nose against his.

"Oh we must tell everyone! You are with child! And my child! Oh Emma, I'll make sure you wont regret it." And he pulled her down the stairs. And they danced in the moonlight. And once word had spread, there was a party.

**A / N **Alright, two more chapters to go - and that includes the epilogue. Hope you enjoy and sorry it took me so long to update. Sadly I think this is an AU but no matter. Have a good day and thanks for reading.


	11. Peter Pan And Wendy

Emma blinked open her eyes. For a moment she fretted, for the idea of being in a hospital bed again terrified her. But then she noticed that white walls didn't own her view. Actually, it seemed like half of the town surrounded her. They were wearing friendly smiles and she noticed something squirming in Killian's arms. And then she realized.

She had delivered last night.

"Oh Honey we're so proud of you," beamed her father.

"What a safe delivery," expressed her father.

"He's beautiful," blinked Ruby as she hovered over Killian.

"And he kind of looks like me!" Shouted Henry with a smile.

Emma smiled gratefully at them but she felt like her space was being invaded. And just then Madam Superior came bursting in. "Hey!" There was authority in her voice as the chatting came to an abrupt end. "Leave, leave," she shooed at the people who were milled around her. "She just had a baby, would you appreciate it if you didn't get alone time? No! I don't think so!" And so Emma sent a grateful glance at her.

Only Henry, her parents and Killian remained after Madam Superior had done her job. She still hadn't seen the baby and hopefully she would soon. During the delivery she passed out halfway through, this little boy had been harder then Henry. For Henry she was only in labor for two hours but this boy left her in agony all night long. If it weren't for the magic of Mr. Gold she'd probably be dead. _Never again, _She thought with a sigh of relief.

"Well we should be going," said her father a few minutes later. Killian tried to conceal his smile. "Come on Henry, we'll treat you to ice cream." And the kid, who was reluctant to leave his mother, followed with a smile.

"Have you named him yet?" Asked Snow hastily but she was greeted by a shake of the heads and so the three left, though they sent looks back at her the entire time.

"So…" she said after a minute and her eyes drifted to his and she reached her son. "What are we going to name you?" She asked the little bundle. His eyes were ocean-blue, just like his father's. The face was broad but angled and he had inherited his ears. Along with hair. There was a tuft of black fuzz and Emma would think he was bald if she had known better.

"My father's name was Pann, I know never knew him but… it would be nice to honor him in my child." There was a hopeful smile along his lips and for the first time the man she had fallen in love with looked like an adult. There was no goofy grin but the sincere look of strength. He looked happy but where immatureness had once been there was a dash of sternness.

"Fine," she snorted. "But if his middle name is Pann then I'm naming him Peter."

"Peter Pann – no!" He hung his head in his hands and shook it. "I still don't see your obsession with this fictional character."

"If there is no Peter Pan then I am making one!" It was hard to contain the laugh, but it shown through her eyes. "With or without your consent!"

He shook his head again but then pressed his lips against hers. "Whatever you want my Princess, but this poor child will be named a horrible name and its all your fault." But there was joy in his eyes.

At that moment Ruby rushed in, there was confusion and enlightenment in her eyes. "Guess who just found out the gender of their baby!"

Emma smiled. For a few months Belle had been pregnant and for some time they had conversed, the two pregnant ladies of Storybrooke. "Get on with it Ruby!"

"They're having a girl! And they're naming her Wendy!" Ruby did not see the amusement in Emma's eyes. Neither of them understood when Emma spontaneous burst into a ball of tears and howls.

**A / N **Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. So after this is the epilogue! Which should be either really short or really long, depending on my mood. Just for your notion the epilogue will take place 7/10 years ahead of time and in Fairytale land. ): I feel really sad to end this, but I got plans ahead. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
